CANCER CONTROL PROGRAM ABSTRACT The mission of the Cancer Control Program (CCP) is to reduce the burden of cancer from prevention to survivorship. Specific Aims are: (1) to prevent tobacco-related cancers by reducing the prevalence of tobacco product use, (2) to prevent obesity-related cancers through lifestyle and community intervention approaches, (3) to interrupt the development of cancer through screening, early detection, and testing interventions in premalignant neoplasia, and (4) to enhance the quality and length of survival of persons diagnosed with cancer through treatment and intervention. CCP addresses the catchment area by conducting studies in underserved populations including Hispanics, older adults, and low-income populations; and its research on locally prevalent cancers. CCP research includes extensive use of technology in the objective assessment of cancer risk factors and the delivery of lifestyle interventions. In 2017, Kerr (UC San Diego) and Elder (San Diego State University (SDSU)) were appointed Co-Leaders of the CCP. They are internationally recognized scientists who share a commitment to mentoring and catchment-based research, while bringing complementary expertise in disparities (Elder) and technology (Kerr). Through resources, organization, and leadership support for the CCP, Moores Cancer Center (MCC) provides a valuable platform for population scientists that results in collaborative scientific accomplishments and makes an impact on reducing the cancer burden in the MCC catchment area. CCP includes 36 members, of which 80% are PIs of peer-reviewed grants. CCP is highly transdisciplinary and includes 28 population scientists (biostatisticians, behavioral scientists, epidemiologists, economists, geographers), 7 clinicians, and 1 basic scientist. Twenty-eight percent of members are faculty at SDSU, an MCC consortium partner. In 2017, program members had $8.4 Million in cancer focused, peer-reviewed funding (direct costs), of which $2.4 Million (29%) was from NCI, $4.2 Million (51%) was from other NIH sources, and $1.7 Million (20%) was from other peer-reviewing agencies. During the project period, members authored 985 cancer-relevant publications, of which 245 (25%) were intra-programmatic, 170 (17%) were inter-programmatic, and 383 (39%) were collaborative with investigators in other NCI-designated cancer centers. Accruals in 2017 were 461 in interventional studies and 660 in non-interventional studies. CCP members play key roles in the educational and training activities described in the Cancer-Related Career Enhancement and Related Activities resource. Future plans include expanding CCP expertise in dissemination and implementation science to collaborate with other program members and translate findings into practice, harnessing CCP expertise in technology to expand the reach of intervention recruitment and delivery to the catchment area and developing joint activities to foster the development of collaborative and clinical efforts in cancer detection and prevention.